edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy's Durant
Eddy's Durant is the ninth Pokemon currently owned by Eddy. Personality Much like its species, Durant is very territorial; and with it, he's highly agitated and annoyed. In his debut, he was shown to be rather apathetic, grumpy, and hostile, without even a second thought. Although he did put up some sense of settling down when captured by Eddy, Durant was still territorial when he chose to eat leaves in a nearby shrub rather than eat the food the others were given. Despite his cold persona, he does have a sense of comradery. He wasn't fully trusting when he participated in a Triple Inverse Battle, but when saved and supported by Aurorus and Delibird, Durant had decided to participate in teamwork and is proven to work efficiently to win a battle, going so far as to allow others to finish off others. Durant is also shown to have a great fear of heights, as he squealed and wailed profusely when he is brought into the air. However in "On Thin Ice", Durant was finally able to stand up to his fear and defeat Cryogonal. Overview He was first introduced in "Inverse Pests", where he battled against Eddy's Aerodactyl. Durant started with a Crunch attack, but failed to hit. He was then hauled into the air by Aerodactyl's Sky Drop, and at that instant, his fear of heights kicked in and he was uanble to do anything but scream and flail helplessly. After the attack and sustaining some damage, he angrily charged at Aerodactyl's front with a successful and super effective Iron Head. Of course Aerdactyl was still battle-able. Durant attempted a Crunch attack once more, but was unable to hit and was hauled into the sky again, hitting the ground viciously by Sky Drop. With his dazed and sickly state, Eddy threw a Poke Ball at him and Durant was unable to put up a fight, ending up captured. Later on, he was seen eating with the other Pokemon, but he was shown to have very little interaction given his territorial front, which left him to eat nothing but leaves. Soon after, he was called out to participate in an Inverse Battle alongside Aurorus and Delibird. At first Durant was in it for himself, starting off by landing an Iron Head on Magcargo. He was then seen dodging Magcargo's Ancient Power and attempted a Bug Bite attack, but due to his Hustle Ability, and the fact that Magcargo held a Lax Incense, Bug Bite missed and left him to change his target to Ferrothorn, landing an Iron Head after Delibird weakened him, though Iron Brbs still inflicted damage onto him. Before Marowak could hit Durant with a super effective Outrage, Aurorus saved him with Avalanche. This sense of comradery allowed Durant to develop a tolerance for his allies and was willing to cooperate fully. With team efforts, and dodging attacks, Aurorus and Delibird dealt powerful blows onto Ferrothorn, and Durant was able to defeat him with Iron Head. When Marowak attacked with Aerial Ace onto Aurorus, Durant got in between and used Bug Bite and stopped Aerial Ace. Aurorus then saved him from an Ancient Power by using Aurora Beam, and soon Magcargo was defeated and Marowak tried attacking Delibird, but was left open for Durant to use Crunch and toss him upwards, allowing for Aurorus to finish him off. After the battle, Durant was seen commenting on how he was somewhat satisfied with how they won, while still keeping his grumpy persona. In "From Then to Now", Durant was seen eating breakfast with the other Pokemon in the Couriway Town Pokemon Center. As the group talked, he was more or less indifferent to them relaxing. In "Burning Chills", Durant was the second Pokemon Eddy used to battle against Ed's Goodra in Snowbelle City. Upon being called out, he complained about how he might rust with Rain Dance being active, but he battle regardless. Durant was able to dodge Goodra's Dragon Pulse by using Dig, and came up behind and dealt a powerful blow. He was then hit by Goodra's Power Whip, yet Durant's Defense and Type meant little to no damage was dealt by her. However, when he used Iron Head, he was helpless as he was hit by Muddy Water. Though he took a lot of damage, he was still able to fight on. He used Iron Head quickly, scoring a clean hit as Rain Dnace stopped and defeated Goodra. Ed then used Haunter, and Durant readied to attack. Durant jumped and used Crunch, but Haunter dodged it and Durant was hit from behind with Shadow Ball. He was flung into the air, where he panicked due to the height and no ground. With an opening, he was hit and defeated by Haunter's Dark Pulse. In "On Thin Ice", Durant was the second Pokemon Eddy used to battle against Wulfric and his Cryogonal. Durant went to attack head on with his Crunch, but when Cryogonal used Confuse Ray, he was forced to jump and dodge. When he was in the air, his fear of heights took over, and he was hit by Flash Cannon. When he landed, he developed another strategy and used Dig. When he got underneath, he used Crunch and threw Cryogonal. As Durant attempted X-Scissor, Cryogonal intercepted with Confuse Ray, scoring a clean hit and confusing him. After hurting himself, Durant was hit by Ice Beam, taking a lot of damage. After stumbling his feet, still confused, Durant heard Eddy's voice, and took a leap of faith and dodged another Ice Beam by jumping. In the air, he showed no fear as he snapped out of confusion, leaving him to defeat Cryogonal with Iron Head, but not before it used Hail. Wulfric then sent out Avalugg, and Durant used Dig, but when he attacked, it hardly did much of anything against Avalugg and his high Defense. Still, Durant attacked yet again with Iron Had, dealing more damage, but Avalugg used Avalanche right afterwards, defeating Durant. In "Once and for All", Durant was the first Pokemon Eddy used against Kevin and his Heatmor. Durant started off strong with his Dig, and he was successful when he burrowed and dealt damage to Heatmor from behind. Durant, however, remained careful, as Heatmor fired Flamethrower, which he managed to dodge and went for an assault with Crunch. Heatmor, however, dodged and attempted Flamethrower once more. Durant escaped with his Dig, but when he arose, his attack missed when Heatmor was instructed to dodge. Durant was left in disbelief and torment as his attack missed, and he was left open for an Inferno, which unfortunately defeated him. In "Efforts & Heart", Durant was revealed to have trained a little and was sent to the PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Durant was transferred from the PC to Eddy's house to now live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * X-Scissor * Crunch * Iron Head * Dig Trivia * In accordance to Eddy and Kevin's rivalry, Eddy's Durant and Kevin's Heatmor are both opposites, mirroring the differences of their trainers' rivalry. * Durant's fear of heights was oversome in just a few chapters after being caught. Category:Eddy's Pokemon Category:Bug Type Category:Steel Type Category:Male Pokemon